


Naughty Nurse

by HaveMyWeedCookies



Series: Nurse Parker [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Peter's a nurse, Possessive Behavior, Roleplay, Smut, nurse!Peter, possessive wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveMyWeedCookies/pseuds/HaveMyWeedCookies
Summary: “Petey, have you ever considered going for the prostate cancer screening?”“What?!”In which Wade tricked Peter into letting him perform a DRE, aka butt examination on Peter's ass.





	Naughty Nurse

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at smut, you're warned. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!

It had been a month since the New York incident and Wade had been crashing over at Peter’s apartment throughout the period of time. There was no indication that he would be moving back to his own residence in any near future, much to Peter’s dismay. Okay, that would be a totally horrible liar because if there was any person who was so happy with the current situation, it was Peter. Still, Peter felt it necessary to express fake annoyance time to time, due to the evident fact that Wade needed to be kept in line constantly. Peter’s zero resistance to him sharing a house could lead to the man taking unchecked liberty in causing disturbances to their neighbors which in the end could have them both got kicked out by Peter’s landlord.

Now, Peter was heading home from the hospital and again Wade occupied his thought. Still, Peter couldn’t help but feel a little mushy inside. It was indeed very pleasant to finally have someone to come home to. The mercenary, no Peter’s mercenary because it was official now that they were boyfriends, usually stayed at home most of the time, except a few times during the first week of his staying that Wade went outside. The reason he gave to Peter was vague, something like a friendly talk with his folks so Wade could spend time with Peter uninterrupted by their pettiness. Peter highly suspected that Wade’s folks would be any white or blue-collar dude in a sweaty suit. The first-class mercenary’s flock would possibly be those syndicates and mafia overlords whom Peter really didn’t want to be associated with. Neither had he wished to know what they and Wade really discuss in detail too, so Peter didn’t pry into Wade’s business life. Anyways, Wade always came back home, so all’s right with the world.

Nevertheless, Peter’s contentment with Wade in his life didn’t diminish the annoying fact that Wade could be very insufferable, and living with him was laborious. That was to put it gently because Wade never lacked ridiculous ideas to pester Peter. As if Peter’s hand wasn’t already full with hospitals works and demanding people every day. Seriously, Peter would be appreciated coming home to a glass of orange juice than Wade’s bullshit any time. Like right now, when Peter barely place the key on the counter and Wade appeared from the bedroom, wearing only his white tank top, a red boxer, and a mischievous grin. Oblivious to Peter’s tiredness, he elected that it was a good time to test Peter’s mental strength by asking him to have his ass examined.

“Petey, have you ever considered going for the prostate cancer screening?”

“What?!”

For a brief moment, silence reigned their house. Peter stared at his boyfriend with his dead eyes before slamming himself on the couch, groaning. He really wasn’t ready to deal with anymore bullshit, especially from Wade.

“Not now,” Peter ordered, aiming it to sound like a strict warning from a parent to his delinquent of a child, even though it came out as a pathetic whine. Unfortunately, as expected, Wade didn’t listen as he continued to ramble what he researched from the Internet about prostate cancer to Peter who WAS a nurse. Highly offended, Peter threw his hands in exasperation, enough acting as the responsible adult in their relationship.

“How could you do this to a very tired young man? I’ve worked my ass off all day while you, on the other hand, was lounging at home comfortably. Where was my welcome-home glass of orange juice? Do me a favor for once, fetching it for me. And quit your babbling,” Peter raved.

Wade immediately gasped, hands covering his mouth and pretending he was upset. “How could you utter something horrible like that?! I was working. It’s called a professional housewife. So you could come back to a clean house! Did you just imply that housekeeping doesn’t have the same honor like other occupations?” Wade sniffed dramatically. “Oh lord, why did I decide to marry a man whose ideology got stuck in the pre-modern era?”

“Gimme my orange juice,” Peter demanded, waving hands and kicking his legs like a petulant kid. He didn’t finish exhibiting his savagery yet. “After I have my sugar, we can talk like civilized people.”

Wade snickered at Peter’s childish tantrum, being the one who let go of acting offended first, but he still threw a juice box at Peter’s head.

 

“So, you just want me to undergo the prostate examination because Googles doctors you’ve consulted online ‘think’ I have a risk?” Peter concluded dryly, still sipping his juice from a straw. Wade nodded enthusiastically, clueless to Peter’s sarcastic tone. He was seriously going to put a curfew on the man’s computer time.

“I absolutely refuse to go have my prostate checked.” Peter simply told him. Wade looked crestfallen.

“But Petey! Listen, prostate cancer is closer to your life than thought! Actually, it was the most common cancer besides skin cancer, and the third in the ranking of the causes of cancer death, in American men, according to American Cancer Society. And in every 7 of men, 1 will be diagnosed with prostate cancer. See? This is very important and urgent that you have your precious gland checked before it’s too late!” Wade lectured, waving his finger in front of Peter’s unimpressed face.

Grudgingly, Peter had to admit that Wade’s knowledge about prostate cancer was accurate and he had a valid argument that men should have their prostates examined as earlier detection would vastly help them better prepared. However, Wade’s concern was never purely innocent and it was his ‘hidden’ agenda behind this that Peter couldn’t trust. This man could go to a great extent to get what he wanted and he was cunning than he let others people believed. And Peter wasn’t planning to fall for his trickery.

“Regardless of your reasoning which was well backed up by scientific research, I’d like to hear more about your personal explanation this time. Why did you suddenly concern about my prostate?” Peter narrowed his eyes as he questioned his boyfriend as if they were in a very intensive interrogation. Wade straightened his back and when he spoke, the mercenary was surprisingly somber and serious. 

“You won’t believe me, Pete. But it was just me looking at myself in the mirror this morning. It was only that miraculous mutation and a bit of help from the Weapon X’s torture that I survived ten different kinds of cancer. Other people will not be this lucky and… I just want to make sure that you don’t forget to take care of yourself.”

That really caught him off-guard and it made him felt like a bad guy.

Wade’s heartfelt confession made Peter cursed himself for misinterpretation of Wade’s intention. It was true that he might be crude with word and his behavior most of the time was inappropriate but it was Wade’s way to show Peter how he cared.

“I’m really sorry for suspecting your intention,” Peter felt the urge to apologize, really ashamed of himself. “Thank you for your concern too. I’ll make an appointment with the doctor about the screening.” 

“Thank you too for understanding me, Pete.” Wade easily accepted the apology, his face still stone. “By the way, does the screening include butt-prodding?” He inquired innocently and Peter didn't doubt it to be anything but curiosity so he explained,

“Yes, usually. The correct term is DRE, Digital Rectal Examination, or you can casually say back passage exam. However, it doesn’t always give an accurate result because we cannot check the whole prostate. So, the screening will also include PSA, or blood test. The two tests will help the doctor identify whether patients are exposed to prostate cancer as well as other prostate disease risks.”

Peter hoped that his promise to go to the doctor would reassure his worrying boyfriend, but he really had no idea why his explanation made Wade bristled and growled in his throat. That was an unexpected reaction. 

“What? Isn’t this what you want?” Peter asked, baffled.

Wade pouted. “It’s just difficult to have a stranger put their finger in your lovely passage. It is mine.” 

You could always count on Wade for making anything and everything sexual. Peter liked when Wade was being possessive though but to go out caveman over a medical examination was unwarranted for Peter’s tastes. With this justified cause, Peter smacked his crazy boyfriend on the head with his quarter of super strength, sending him to the floor gracelessly. 

“Ouch!” 

“You idiot! Stop being possessive over a procedure conducted by medical professionals. It has to be done this way only.”

“There is another way.” Wade picked himself from the floor, unaffected to both Peter’s verbal and physical assault. “I can perform butt examination for you. Then, you can go to the doc for just a blood test.” His face again was serious – too serious like he was fucking acting.

And acting he did. Then, it dawned upon Peter that the bastard was planning all the time to get them to the point where he could offer this.

“Wade.” Peter screeched. Sensing that Peter’s offensive aura, Wade hurriedly explained. “I’m being serious here! I had many types of cancer including one on the prostate, remember? Cancer expertise that is me. I know how to examine it.”

“No, you don’t,” Peter growled back. “You—you just want an excuse to do that doctor roleplay, don’t you?” He accused. Wade tilted his head like he was considering the question then he just shrugged, his poker face morphed into one with a devilish smirk.

“You got me in the box here. Wait!” He urgently raised both of his hands in a surrender gesture seeing that Peter was going to attack him. “I mean me touching your butt is a delicious bonus but I really do know how to check the prostate for abnormalities. No doctors need to see your pink pucker.”

“Have you no shame!” Peter’s face was the same shade of beetroot now, anger evaporated and replaced with embarrassment. With a resignation, he hid face on the couch, so he didn’t have to see Wade’s annoying face.

“And I don’t believe your brag. You’ve got absolutely no training in diagnostic procedures.” The nurse grumpily mumbled.

“Narrowed is narrowed mind of you, Pete.” Wade’s voice was too smug for his own good. “Wanna bet your ass with that if I can?” He challenged. Peter knew that Wade tried to rile him up but fuck it. He would rather eat dirt than letting the bastard win this argument. So, Peter pulled his face from couch to glare at him.

“If you are a fraud, Wade Wilson, you sleep on the couch for the next straight month.” Peter threatened.

“Challenge accepted!” 

 

He regretted this already.

They agreed together to test Wade’s claim the next night because Peter didn’t have a night shift this day. And the night was tonight. Currently, Peter was sitting on the edge of his bed, hugging his pillow to calm his nervousness. He was wearing only his plain t-shirt and a towel that hung loosely on his hip, waiting for Wade to finish a shower. Peter could hear the man humming a song from the bedroom. He was clearly in his good mood while Peter began to regret everything. He really shouldn't have a bet with Wade. Their trial hadn’t yet begun but Peter’s face already heated from embarrassment. Sadly, he couldn’t back off now, or his dignity would be forever mocked as long as Wade was here which was going to be a very long time.

Peter’s doom was announced by the sound of footsteps. Wearing only his sweatpants, Wade was leaning on the door with his trademark smirk and ---predatory eyes. Oh God, Peter was so wanting to disappear.

“Hello, naughty nurse.” He purred.

“Cut it off,” Peter ordered sulkily. Promptly, he lied down on his side, his knees brought to his chest in a fetal position. However, he still didn’t let go of his pillow because it was the only thing in the room that made him comfortable. “The sooner it finishes the better.” 

The bed dipped as Wade put his arm on them.

“I’m not so sure about that statement, baby.” Annoyed by his teasing tone, Peter lifted his head up, preparing to give him another scold but Wade beat him to that when he widely spred Peter’s ass cheeks and gave it a long lick from his perineum to his pucker. Peter yelped, words died down in his throat as a pleasurable sensation ran over his spine. His face suddenly flushed.

“That… That’s not in the procedure!” Peter shouted but it came out weakly because his heart was beating too fast as the nurse willed himself to not be aroused. Wade hushed him gently. “I know. But we’re not in the clinic, are we? We have plenty of time to make this experience enjoyable too.”

“Oh God.” Peter whimpered, hugging tightly his pillow.

“Too soon. But we’ll reach there shortly. Now, let Doctor Wilson proceed his examination.” Oh, God. Wade and his ridiculous roleplaying. This shouldn’t make Peter’s cock twitch with interest but it did, his traitorous body always sensitive and eager for Wade’s touch.

While Peter was having his inner conflicts, Wade unhurriedly lubed his index finger with a generous amount of lube before started circling it around Peter’s hole. He smirked at the sight of his nurse’s thighs quivering. Gently, the merc breached the tight passage. It was soft and hot and wonderfully clenching on his finger. Peter was silently panting now as Wade fingered him slowly. Seeing the young man’s state, with the eyes glinted with mischief, Wade sped up the process by playfully moving his pioneering finger around, wriggling and stretching the rectum wall in the way that he knew his baby boy secretly loved. Therefore, not so long after that Wade was rewarded with small melodic moans and meows. It was better than all of his wildest fantasy, the sight of his lover rendered into a writhing form, his cock fully erected rest on his abdomen from the carnal desire, fragile and beautiful beyond word. Truthfully, Wade wanted nothing more than to ravish Peter’s lustful body right here and now. But not yet.

He clenched his teeth, suppressing the primal urge to simply take the pleasure because he still had the task to finish. It was hard. And He was painfully hard in his damned sweatpants. Calming down himself, Wade methodologically get his finger deeper inside the passage until he finally felt it, the round and soft gland of Peter’s prostate. An openly broken moan from the man hidden his face on the pillow also satisfactorily confirmed it. Wade smiled predatorily with all of his teeth.

“Here, we found your prostate, now let me inspect them properly.” Wade proceeded to rub them, even with a gentle touch it fried Peter’s nerve system, and sending a million sparks throughout his body. 

“Aghh!” His face flushed red as sweat began to gather on his body and his hair soaking wet. Peter had no control over his embarrassing gasps and whines. He bit his lips, knowing that he would let it slip again. All he could hope for now that he wouldn’t come untouched by the damn stimulation on his prostate. Wade had a different opinion though.

“You really have a healthy prostate gland, my dear. But let me demonstrate to you how I know—“ Wade applied a bit of pressure on them. “The healthy prostate will not feel lumpy or hard.” 

“And the surface should be smooth.” Wade further caressed them with his finger, humming to the meowing sound from his patient. Wade grinned as he began rubbing it intensely. And Peter’s body was vibrating uncontrollably.

“And the last factor is that the size of the gland is appropriate for your age!”

“Wade, ah, ahh!!” Peter screamed as he was cumming over himself and the coversheet.

 

“You really are the naughty nurse,” Wade said as he watched his younger lover coming down from the climax in fascination. Peter panted heavily as he slowly relaxed from the previous position, now lying down on his belly. Peter was still speechless. Wade did wreck him so thoroughly. His dirty roleplaying that Peter should find scandalized and the humiliating situation he was in made him cum so hard that his mind went white blank.

However, it was Wade’s fucking shit-eating grin that finally got Peter back to the earth. Peter kicked him hard.

“Damn it, Petey! Is this what you do to your personal doctor?”

“You’re no doctor, Wade. You have neither a degree in medicine nor any certificates at the Ph.D. level. You’re an asshole.” And the embarrassment hit Peter again, he groaned, “Oh god, how could I look at every staff –no every human being in the eyes again!”

Imperturbable by Peter’s moral dilemma, Wade crawled back on the bed and put his face on the crack of the nurse’s buttocks. “Pretty sure you liked it and you would be truthful to me, won’t you? My favorite anatomical part of naughty Peter.” He whispered to Peter’s ass.

“Hey!”

“Wanna celebrate that you don’t have prostate cancer in the first test?”

Peter rolled Wade off of his body, abruptly sitting up and preparing to tell Wade to fuck off. Then, he saw Wade’s swollen cock that he pulled out of his pant and leisurely stroking it, pre-cum droplets forming on its tip. Again, Peter’s will crumbled, his empty hole fluttering at the idea of being filled. Peter cursed and Wade smirked, knowing that he was going to win again. Peter disdained him from the bottom of his heart.

“I’m so not wanting to see your face,” muttered Peter as he lied back on his belly.

“Sure, sure. Spread your cheeks for me too, darling.” Peter gritted his teeth but complied. 

He was made to scream again when the tip of Wade’s cock breached his ass. Wade’s cock was so thick and large and it stretched his inner passage so deliciously. Unlike their former session, this time Wade started pounding into him with no holding back. There was nothing gentle in his rhythm but savagery. His callous hands left the red imprinted fingers on Peter’s hip. Wade nipped Peter’s ears as he growled, “Only I can perform this to you, Pete. No one else can touch you the same way as I do. I’ll fucking skin them alive.” 

The possessiveness in Wade’s voice was so intensive that had Peter sob, submitting himself completely to Wade’s command. They found a release together as Peter spilled on the sheet while relishing to the feeling of Wade’s hot seed filling him to the brim.

 

Many days later, Peter still went to the doctor for a blood test, trying his best not to think of the pseudo doctor at home. Their ‘diagnostic procedure’ last time made Peter start to allow a certain degree of roleplaying in their sex life. Still, in order to maintain his own peaceful mind, he tried to not indulge all of Wade’s fantasies because that man clearly had too many kinks it was unhealthy. Very unhealthy. Peter would never know what he would have to face at home.

This time, he came home to a glass of orange juice on a kitchen table, and on Peter’s chair sit neatly a female nurse costume of his size.


End file.
